


The Crossbound Incident

by TowerofBabel



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Everyone is 'crazy' about something, Explicit Sexual Content, Light in pink speedos, Multi, Nymphomaniac, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, Sex with a Shinigami, Sexomania, Sexy Light, exotica, torture and death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:40:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29909520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TowerofBabel/pseuds/TowerofBabel
Summary: When Misa and Light are invited for a weekend stay on a film producer's yacht; a thank you to Misa for all her hard work on a movie; Light stumbles upon the twisted and ghastly nature of their host and the Shinigami that serves him in his sinister ways!
Relationships: Amane Misa/Yagami Light





	1. Definitions and Descriptions

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place directly after "The Twisted Kuzushi Affair".

Light sat at a laptop in the epicentre of the Kira Task Force building. Above him was a widescreen monitor on the wall, displaying a media newscast but on mute. He was reluctant to begin an internet search. He knew the subject matter would probably trigger a red flag in the system, but he needed information for a report he was asked to write.

Ryuzaki wanted Light to write a report based on his personal experience with what the Kira Task Force labelled: "The Twisted Kuzushi Affair", which involved Ken Kuzushi and its bizarre events. It took Light deep into the Hokkaido-Jozankei Forest in search of his kidnapped family that ended up with the death of Ken Kuzushi.

Light needed certain terms explained for the report, so he typed in the word 'Sexomania', and the top searches came up with a few unflattering images, almost pornographic. To paraphrase context, in short, he wrote down for his report: ' _A person exhibiting extreme symptoms for the desire of sex or the exploitation of such related matters'_.

It helped him a little, but it wasn't what he was looking for. He then looked up OCD, Obsessive Compulsive Disorder, and it brought up a generic explanation: _'A chronic and long-lasting mental disorder in which a person has uncontrollable and perpetual thoughts exhibiting behaviours that he or she feels compelled to repeat'_.

He now had an explanation for both to write in his report. He needed the proper terms and the correct explanations to even attempt a definition of _what_ Ken Kuzushi was, because he had never experienced anything _like_ Kuzushi.

Ken Kuzushi had been an obsessive compulsive, sexomaniac, with a fetish for exotic attire. He was also extremely psychotic. If Light was a psychologist, he could probably find a singular term to combine everything into one label, but he left how he felt best explained what he was trying to convey in the report, so the other task force members could understand in simple terms. And if Ryuzaki wanted to make a few change, he was welcome.

And yet, there were still elements of what happened that even Light couldn't remember. Like how he got the mysterious tracksuit, socks and sneakers, and the weird looking underwear with the yellow smilie on the crotch. It was like someone had helped him, but he forgot who. But he couldn't put that in the report, because it would not be believed, and would raise more questions than answers. He would only put the facts in as he recalled them.

Ryuzaki rolled over in his chair next to Light from his own station. He had been on his own laptop, eating jelly beans. The detective loved to eat sweets, but he never got fat. Light wondered why.

"Hi Light, is there anything I can do to help you with your report? You seem lost." L looked at the computer's searches. "I can give you a more simplistic definition for OCD, if you'd like? I'm not looking for a long-winded definition, just what you think it is. You don't have to think hard about this, write it like an entry in your diary."

"I'm working on, Ryuzaki," Light said, annoyed, and even a little flustered.

"I would prefer if you write the report short and precise," L replied. "Often when others read reports, such as police reports, they attempt to give too much detail which overshadows the narrative. Unlike the abstract synopsis to a novel, in a report, you must give factual, to the point, information, telling the reading what you wish to convey upfront—even if you write it in bullet form. Perhaps trying that? Tell your story in point-form first, get it down, then go back and polish it over, instead of trying to get the terms down now, which are a little risqué to research. Watari alerted me to what you had searched for, and that's why I came over."

Light felt his face flush embarrassed. "I'm sorry, Ryuzaki. I was only looking up the proper terminology for a few things, so I don't look like a fool when someone reviews my reports. There's nothing worse then someone reading an essay with major errors. _It's better to keep your mouth shut and appear stupid than open it and remove all doubt._ "

"Mark Twain," Ryuzaki said. "And it's best to write about things you know about. I understand."

Light nodded. "When I was a child, I learned a valuable lesson: do your research, don't think you know. I received a bad mark on a school report because of it. I vowed never to fake my way through a report like that again."

Ryuzaki nodded. "I think I understand where you're coming from, I had a similar experience."

"So, how would you describe, Ken Kuzushi?" Light asked L. "I have so many terms, I'm getting all mixed up."

L put a finger to his chin. "Well, I think _crazy_ seems to summon him up perfectly, to simplify him down to a single term," he said, smiling thinly, "and to add to that: … _with severely psychosomatic tendencies and sexual megalomania_ , to put in a few psychiatric terms. But that would be how I would peg him, because I've had formal education in the subject matter. After what you told us about what happened, I think that describes Ken Kuzushi best. But the most important thing is your analysis, since you are the final word here; a first-person witness account is key, how you perceived the events. No one else can tell the story better other than the person who personally experienced it. The Witness Account is the best kind of report and is used in ninety-nine percent of court cases."

"I know, and I'm trying. It's just I'm new at this. Writing police reports is different to, say, writing an essay."

"I see," L said, then turned his chair to the seating lounge. "Mr. Yagami, can you come over here for a minute please? I believe we may need your help, since you have experience in this matter."

"But…" Light voiced.

Soichiro Yagami was sitting down in a two-seater couch in the lounge area just off the main epicentre with Matsuda. He looked to be resting his eyes for a moment, tired. The others were looking over evidence. He looked over, then stood up, and came over.

"Is there anything I can help you with, Ryuzaki?" Light's father inquired, then looked to Light. He expressed a verbal start when he saw the searches that showed on Light's computer. "Um, interesting subject matter, son…"

Light opened his mouth to explain, but then L said, "At the sake of being invasive, Mr. Yagami, have you and Light ever had 'the talk' about the birds and the bees, the flowers and the trees—that sort of thing?"

Soichiro Yagami looked at his son, Light rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on, Ryuzaki, what does that have to do with my report? And for the sake of argument, yes, I have be _spoken to_."

"I'm just saying, experience helps," L said.

Light's brow rose. "Yes, I know. You can express yourself better, recite a speech, for example, if you know the subject matter in depth. And if I get what you are implying, you want me to go out and experience 'things', so I have a better perspective about the elements of this case? I won't subject myself to _that_ just to write a report. And as I've said before, I will not manipulate another person for a personal agenda. That's just the way I am."

"Worried you may get shot down?" L said facetiously.

Matsuda snickered from afar.

"I agree," his father said, after giving Matsuda a harsh look. "That's like asking Light to go out and kill someone just to know how Kira feels. It's preposterous!"

"When I take on a case, experience is golden when solving it. Knowing key factors is essential to track down your subject. Why do you think I suspected you so quickly in being Kira? Because the clues fit. The times when people were being killed corresponded to a high school student's time table. Suddenly, when Kira learned about this important fact, his game plan changed, and criminals began dying every hour on the hour, as if to taunt me, and to contradict my theory. Kira isn't like other serial killers I've ever dealt with, he's a murderer of his own breed. And we have to think of him that way. Just like Ken Kuzushi. Although, he's more common than you may think."

"Um, okay," Light said. "First, I'm not going to go out and have sex with someone just to have perspective about Ken Kuzushi. And just to clarify, he was into guys. I'm not. I plan to get married one day and have kids of my own."

Soichiro Yagami put a fatherly hand on Light's shoulder and Light saw a proud smile on his father's face.

"Second, I'm not crazy, nor do I have any obsessive compulsion towards anything or anyone. No, let me rephrase that. I _do_ have a drive to catch Kira and to prove that I'm not him. I will not go through the rest of my life under suspicion of being one of the worst mass murderer this world has ever known!"

"Here, here," his father agreed, giving Light a couple of taps on the shoulder.

"Everyone is 'crazy' about something," L rebuked. "I'm crazy about sweets, but it doesn't make me a sociopath with obsessive tendencies about them. Although, I do brush my teeth five times a day." Light gave him a look. "Judge not lest he be judged, Light Yagami. You may yet have an OCD about something and not even know it. You want to catch Kira, but it's not compulsive, nor is it a desire. Rather you're worried about personal image. All teenagers are."

"Hey, that's…No, I'm not worried about my personal image. I've above that kind of narcissism." He sighed. "Can we get back to work now? Dad, I need your help in writing this report about Kuzushi. I have a few questions."

"Sure, no problem, son," his father said. "What can I help you with?"

_To be continued..._


	2. The VIP Package

Misa gave Light a great big hug when she entered the lobby of the Kira Task Force building after she returned from a film shoot that afternoon. It was only a half-day for her. The building was disguised to look like an average high-rise commercial building with a classic exterior window facade.

Inside, it was like living in luxury, with condo apartments, and every amenity to boot, even a private theatre. But the main focus of the building was the epicentre for the Kira Task Force, and she knew all about it. Once accused of being the Second Kira, she was being chaperoned to and from her job by members of the Kira Task Force. Today, it was Mogi. But most of the time, it was her quote unquote manager Matsuda.

She had called Light before hand and asked him to meet her in the lobby because she had big news. L joined him, as he and Light were joined together with handcuffs and a chain. It was the detective's method of control of Light.

During the Kuzushi Affair, Light was afforded a GPS ankle bracelet, but after it was so easily removed, only attached with a velcro strap, voluntarily, a more permanent solution was needed once again.

Light hugged her back, it was the polite thing to do even though he had no feelings for her what-so-ever. She pressed against his left shoulder and he cringed. It still hurt after Jasper Yuta had shot him, re-injuring it during his encounter with Ken Kuzushi. But he no longer had to wear a shoulder sling and he was on therapy to get it back up to par.

"Ow, Misa!"

She backed off, apologized, but then kissed him on the right cheek. "Light, I'm so excited. The son of an American wealthy movie company mogul, Cameron Cross, just invited us to vacation on his luxury yacht. He comes to my movie sets all the time and watches me during shooting. He really likes me. He's personally financed three of my most recent movies, too. He's heard so much about you, too. I speak of you a lot, and he says he wants to meet you. That's why he has invited us both on a private vacation. He's also thinking of expanding my profile to include promotional commercials for perfumes and even sexy lingerie. His father's company has major connections."

"That's great, Misa, but…bit of a problem here," he said, holding up his right arm with a handcuff and chain. "And why _me_? And what have you been saying about me? What rumours have you been spreading? You know our situation. You haven't said anything about the Kira Case to anyone, have you?"

"Rumours?" Misa shook her head. "I only tell the truth about you and me, nothing about the Kira Case. I was told explicitly never to talk about that, although some people do discuss Kira between takes. They're curious about Kira, and they say they feel safer with him around now, punishing the bad guys."

Light sighed. "Good, because the last thing we need is something happening to you. Matsuda couldn't be your chaperone today, but Mogi was…Where is he?"  
"Parking the car underground," Misa said. "He dropped me off at the front entrance."

Light nodded. "Getting back to what you've been saying about us…"

"That we are lovers," she said with a playful smile, fluttering her eye-latches. "And that you're an animal in bed." She clawed her hands and growled like a wild beast.

L snickered.

Light sighed deeply, putting an abashed hand to his face.

He opened his mouth to say something, but then relented. He thought about the old adage he had just recited to Ryuzaki only a few minutes before about better to allow others to think things about you, then deny it, and remove all doubt. He was nineteen, and a lot of his friends had already had relationships. He was inexperienced in the field, so perhaps it was best to allow others to think what they wanted instead that he was a major flop in that department.

_Maybe Ryuzaki is right about personal image_ , he then thought.

But making love was a special thing between two people, he didn't love Misa. To him, they weren't capable. And they were currently caught up in a strange situation that involved them fighting for their lives to clear their names in being two of the worse mass murders the world have ever known.

However, he still didn't like the idea that Misa's co-workers thought they were sleeping together. Misa liked him, but their relationship was merely platonic. And _he_ was only focussed on one thing right now, trying to prove his innocence in being Kira. He wondered why she wasn't do the same thing, apart from her movie career.

L mused. "I think it would be a good idea if you accepted the invite, Light," he said. "If you don't, Misa will be embarrassed. And you know the media, they're like vultures. Once they smell blood, they peck, and peck, and peck. Yet best to cool it with telling your co-workers about Light, Misa. We don't need the media getting nosey about who he is, especially with the situation he's in…and me. But if this is the son of a movie mogul, this could make or break Misa's career. I think it's a good idea. Best to give a little, so you may get a lot later, eh? You never know, love may spring." He winked. "And you may just be able to better understand the subject matter of the report you're writing."

"Nice, Ryuzaki," Light said sardonically. "But, like I indicated…the handcuffs?" He raised his arm again. "They just shout, you're under arrest!"

"Yes, well, I believe you're allowed a little latitude after the Kuzushi Affair. You had every advantage to escape, but you didn't. I even sprang for a day at a popular hot springs for you and your family for everything you went through with Ken Kuzushi, we were near by one of the best: Jozankei Onsen in Hokkaido-Jozankei Forest. So…let's try a GPS tracker again, and this time, let's put it in a less conspicuous place. I'll have Watari and Mogi devise something up that will correspond to the 'younger generation' these days"

"Huh?" Light voiced.

"So, when is this trip on Cameron Cross's luxury yacht?" L asked. "I'm so jealous. You get to spend a few days living it up with the son of a movie producer. You never know Light, with your looks, this could be the start of a brand new beginning. You could be cast as the next big thing, the next male sex-symbol of your generation."

"Ryuzaki…" Light said. If it was a joke, Light couldn't tell.

"Yes, Light?"

Regardless of what he meant, he took it at face value. Light tilted his head slightly, and smiled. "Thanks, and I appreciate the compliment," he said. "Although, I'm one to care too much about my looks…" _…somewhat._

"And I can be his leading lady," Misa then jumped in, clutching Light's arm like a couple. "We could be the next break-out couple, like that romanic couple in that ship movie."

"I recommend you bring a life preserver, Light. Misa just compared you to the couple that survives a large luxury cruise liner that sinks after hitting an ice-burg and the main male protagonist dies at the end. Not a good thing to compare with to when you're about to accept an invite to a vacation on someone's yacht in the water."

Misa stuck out her tongue in jest.

"Anyway…we go the day after tomorrow; Friday, and for a few days," Misa said. "We'll have to take a small boat to the yacht. It's currently anchored deeper off shore, because it's so big, but within eye-sight of the marina. And I'm told we'll get more details when and if I accept the RSVP to the invite."

Misa suddenly hugged Light again, and Light felt her tight squeeze around his waist.

"Oh Light, I'm so happy! I'm going to get to spend time on a luxury yacht with my boyfriend. I'm going to take lots of pictures for my social media accounts, my fans will love it! It'll also enhance my public image. And who knows, something else may happen?" She winked at him. "I foresee a little romance in the air."

But Light just sighed. "I guess a few days out-of-office could't hurt," he said, then smiled. "Okay, should be fun. Send the RSVP, Misa. Ryuzaki and I will speak to Watari and Mogi on a course of action for an appropriate GPS tracker and where to put it, so no one will can see it."

Misa hugged him even tighter. "Oh, thank-you, thank-you, thank-you, Light," she said. "I knew you loved me!"

* * *

Friday came, and Light and Misa we're picked up by a dark sedan, then driven to Haneda Airport, where they boarded a private plane with first class accommodations, and served by a stewardess for the entire duration of the flight, flying to Kansai International Airport.

They were then picked up again by a white sedan and driven forty-minutes to Osaka Bay.

They arrived in Wakayama Marina City. It was is a resort town built on an artificial island of 49 hectares (121 acres), in Wakaura Bay, part of a larger area within Osaka Bay, and arrived at the magnificent berths of the Wakayama Marina City Yacht Club, where the car dropped them off just before the docks.

During their trip over, Light conducted some research on both Wakayama Marina City and Cameron Cross's family on his cell phone. The Cross Family were rich, and it was no wonder they could afford to berth a large yacht in Wakaura Bay.

Wakayama Marina City was one of ten artificial islands in Wakaura Bay, near Osaka Bay, and was built from landfill removed from a nearby mountain, disconnected from the coastline by two bridges. The island supposed a few minor attractions such as the Kuroshio Ichiba fish market, the famous Kuroshio Onsen Spa, and a theme park created by Universal Studios. Not to mention the luxury marina.

Cameron Cross was the oldest child of two, twenty-two, of an American wealthy movie mogul, who owned a few movie studios/companies. The Cross-Median Company often financed movies overseas and outside of America, because it was cheaper, and their return on investments yielded higher. Misa had been in three of several of CMC's movies and each one was a blockbuster hit. Her "sex appeal" brought in the younger crowd. That meant money.

Light had watched a few of Misa's movies and wasn't impressed. In her movies, she played ditzy characters that reminded him too much of her real personality, and he didn't care too much for love stories.

Light only brought a small carry bag and packed light for a few days. Misa, however, packed as if she were going away for a week, and he had to help carry her bags.

The driver escorted them to an awaiting shuttle boat, which they then took them to a tremendously, luxurious 250 foot yacht, anchored a quarter of a mile away from the main berths. Light was in awe at its size and richness as they approached. It shouted money, with its white, sleek definition, and triple decks. He could only imagine how much it cost and what it had in amenities.

As the shuttle boat berthed at the back of the yacht, a small lift was lowered for Light and Misa to step onto with their bags. Then it was raised to the main deck. And here they were greeted by a crew member wearing a white uniform. He had dark hair and was young and fit. Light figured he was in his early twenties. Misa commented that he was cute and he could give Light a run for his money.

When they were being shuttled to the yacht, Misa had asked Light where the secret GPS tracker was L had given him, and Light said that it was in an inconspicuous place. And no, he would not show her. She said, she would just use her imagination, and looked lower down at his crotch. And only she would know, if things happened on board.

The shuttle boat began to move away when they were fully on board.

The crew member extended a hand out. Light shook it.

"Greetings Light Yagami and Misa Amane," he said in English—both understood him— "I'm the Chief Desk Officer Benjamin Lakes, you may call me Ben. Mr. Cross is busy with another matter at the moment, but he is on board. He has asked me to escort you around on a special tour. I'm told to give you the VIP Package. I can take your bags and store them aft for you until your cabins are fully prepared by our stewardess. Before we get started, do any either of you suffer from seasickness?" —both said no— "Good, then this trip will be a pleasant one. Perhaps you should have been asked that before you came all the way here, but…" Lakes shrugged. "This is a causal yacht, but I wanted to make a good impression, so I borrowed this uniform." He smiled. "We're normally not so formal, so no standing on ceremony here. I'll take you to see the Captain near the end of the tour. In the meantime, Light, Misa—welcome aboard the CROSSBOUND."

_To be continued..._


	3. Cameron Cross

The tour on the _CROSSBOUND_ was astounding, Light observed.

CDO Benjamin Lakes escorted them throughout the yacht and allowed Light and Misa to partake in all its sights and sounds. The yacht could house eleven people very comfortably.

It had two King Cabins, large cabins for guests, staff cabins, a large seating lounge with entertainment venues below the main deck, which then gave the yacht four levels, had plenty of amenities, stately halls, three luxury bathrooms, an exercise room, a steam room, a hot tub, valuable art on the walls, a gas-generated romantic fireplace in a second seating lounge, across from the main that included a library, and a marble Jacuzzi on the main deck. They met the Captain, the Chef, the Engineer, and the stewardess, along the way, and were treated like Royalty.

And as the tour commenced, the yacht began to move into deeper waters, out of Osaka Bay. CDO Lakes said, it was part of the over-all experience Cameron Cross wanted to portray, how smooth the yacht ran over the waters. And despite the Pacific Ocean being a little chilly this time of year, there were pockets of super-concentrated warmth in certain areas generated by the ocean floor from volcanic fissures. They were moving to one now.

Oddly enough, they never saw Cameron Cross. And there was one room, Light noticed on the tour, at the end of a long corridor, they didn't visit, nor did Benjamin Lakes mention or indicate it. But considering it was out of the way, Light figured it must have been a storage room for cleaning supplies and off-limits to non-ship personnel.

Lakes provided more information about Cameron Cross's family and their business, and recited it all, as if he had done so on multiple occasions for other guests. It was obviously practised. Light learned Kyle and Elizabeth Median-Cross, Cameron's parents, owned a conglomerate of businesses and companies, film studios, and they were one of the largest well-to-do families on the lower Fortune 400, an annual list of companies with worldly wealth.

Misa was star-struck by the magnificence and wealth they were being shown.

The tour took about an hour and ended back on the main deck, even Light was impressed. But something inside him felt different now than when he first came on board. And he wondered if it was just plain jealousy. Some people had too much people, while others struggled to make ends meet. His father was in the latter boat.

"Oh Light, it's so beautiful! Buy me one!" she said. His brow rose. "Just kidding! You'd never make enough money on a policeman's salary to afford even a small fraction of this yacht. I'd probably be the higher bread-winner when we get married and have kids."

"Hey now, I think you're projecting way too far into the future," he replied, "and thanks for the vote of confidence," he then said sarcastically. "I'm joining the NPA because I want to, not to make money. I know it won't pay much, and that doesn't matter to me. I want to be a cop like my father to help victims of crime."

"I think that's commendable, Light Yagami," Lakes said. "The world needs more people like you these days, especially with supernatural entities like Kira lurking around every corner. But with him around, you may soon be out of a job. He's cleaning up the world faster than any law enforcement, even besting that L character."

"I agree, and if crime falls, I'm all for it," Light said honestly. But he kept it at that. Misa gave him a look and he softly shook his head, as if to say, " _No mention of Kira, L, or the Task Force here._ " And she got the message.

"Um, excuse me," Light spoke. "We didn't seen Cameron Cross anywhere on the tour."

He put the question to Lakes, who in turn, hesitated a moment, who, Light saw, moved his hand to a small device on his belt, depressing it. Lakes smiled. "I'm not quite sure where he is," Lakes said. "We may have just missed him when I was escorting you around. It's a big yacht."

But something about that answer seemed phoney to Light and he wondered if he device on Lakes belt was some sort of pager to alert Cameron Cross that the tour was over and his guests were ready. And it may have been just that.

All of sudden, from a cabin door just off of where they were standing, their host emerged.

Cameron Cross was a tall, handsome, young man, in his mid-twenties, with blonde hair, and wore a golden cross earring in his left ear lobe. He wore a dark dress shirt and pants with white loafers, but no socks. When he extended his hand in welcome to Light, he noticed the gold Rolex around his right wrist. Light shook his hand.

"Welcome aboard the _CROSSBOUND_ , Light Yagami," he said in English. Unlike Benjamin Lakes, Cameron Cross had a more pronounced accent, somewhere from the Western area of the United States. He guessed California. From pictures he had seen of the Sunshine State, Cameron Cross fit the perfect mould of the good-looking, spoiled, rich, playboy type! But his personal profile had him thoroughly involved in the family business and well respected.

Light also noticed something else about Cross, he was sweating mildly, as if he had just been through some tenuous exercise regime. A stream of moisture flowed down the right side of his face from under his thick hair. Cross wiped his face, when he thought Light had noticed it.

Cross then turned to Misa, and smiled playfully, as he took her right hand, and instead of shaking it, kissed it on top. Cross spoke in Japanese. And Light was surprised Cross spoke it so fluently. He said, "Welcome to my home." But then Cross deferred back to English, smiled, said: "I'm so glad you both could come. I know it was a long trip to get here, but this is only place where the _CROSSBOUND can_ be berthed, so to speak, because it's so large. This is where I stay a great deal of the time. One of the King's Cabins are mine, and Ben, my best mate, has a cabin near mine. I believe Val has already prepared their cabins?"

Lakes nodded, inferring about the stewardess Light had met earlier. "She was in the process with the finishing touches as I was escorting Yagami and Amane around," he said. "And when we spoke to her on the tour, she said she would leave a care package for each of them, which means, colognes and perfumes, soaps, and every assortment of stuff. Everything to make a person smell like they just had a day at the spa."

"I once offered to give Light a manicure and pedicure, but he declined," Misa said. "He said, he was not manly."

Cross then took one of Light's hands and actually turned it over, then appeared to thoroughly look him over from head to toe. "Well, you look like you're in good health, Yagami," he said. "Could use a hair cut though."

"I take care of myself," Light said. "And my hair's just fine, thanks." He noticed he responded with a bit of animosity, which he didn't mean. He also saw that Misa was looking at Cross with sex-appeal. He didn't like that.

"Well, if I'm not needed," Lakes said, "I have a few things that need attending."

"Sure," Cross said.

Lakes smiled. "It was nice meeting you both, Light, Misa, and we'll see each other again later. Once again, welcome aboard." Lakes then left.

Cameron Cross opened his arms wide, smiled. "So, Misa, Light—how do you like my family's yacht?"

"Impressive," Light remarked, as he gazed around at the immediate vicinity. "Must have costs a fortune," he joked.

"Yes, yes it did," Cross said with a smile. "So, Light, Misa—did you bring a bathing suit?"

"I, um, didn't think I would need one," Light answered.

"I did!" Misa replied. "I'm always prepared."

"You did bring enough language for a week's trip," Light remarked sarcastically.

"That's fine," Cross said. "I'll have something befitting sent to your cabin. I feel like a soak in the Jacuzzi to ease my muscles" —he indicated the marble Jacuzzi within sight of where they were on the main deck. "The jet streams will do your muscles wonders. You look a little tense, Light. Have a lot on your mind?"

Light opened his mouth to rebuke, but then thought _what the hell_ , and said, "You know—with certain things that have been happening at home, I do feel a little stressed out. I believe I'll accept your generous offer, Mr. Cross."

Cross smiled. "Wonderful! And call me Cameron, everyone else does. Glad to have you both aboard. I know we're all going to have a great time. Do you drink, Light? What would you like? Ben can make anything."

"I don't drink, I'm underage."

"I won't tell if you don't."

_To be continued..._


	4. Sexy Light

After Cameron Cross personally escorted both Misa and Light to their respected separate cabins below the main deck, Light was told that Val, the stewardess, would bring a selection of swimsuits from Cameron's own collection to choose from, and Cross would met them both at the Jacuzzi in half-an-hour.

Light sat on the queen size bed in his cabin and stared at the opulence of the room. It was decorated in reds and golds to show both richness and class. He opened his bag and took out his cell phone, but when he turned it on, there was no service. He was no doubt too far away from any signal towers. If he needed to contact L directly, he would have to use the yacht's personal line with its satellite fix which he decided he would just before joining the others.

He touched his upper chest, his right pectoral, and felt it. When he accepted Cross's offer to sit in the Jacuzzi, he had completely forgotten one important thing. Misa had asked him where L's GPS tracker was. Both Watari and Mogi had decided to put it in an inconspicuous place, and little did he know, he would have to suffer for it. But, at the very least, the indignity of it wouldn't be exposed to anyone but himself and those who knew—until now.

He took off his shirt, and there it was—a pierced gold nipple ring, which was in reality a GPS tracker attuned to the same private satellite that belonged to the Kira Task Force. L knew exactly where he was at all times.

It had hurt when Mogi pierced him like one would pierce an ear lobe, but he braved through it because he had agreed to the invite on the _CROSSBOUND_ with Misa. Light figured he was forced to go, because L said it would be best for Misa's career. But he never knew how much Misa's career had flourished under the Cross-Median Company's banner and Cameron Cross's personal influence.

He sighed, he regretted accepting the invite to the Jacuzzi.

Just then, there was a knock on the door.

Light answered it. But instead of Val, the stewardess, Benjamin Lakes stood on the other side. He held a towel, and stood there for a moment, staring at Light's chest.

Lakes then smiled, happily. "Nice nipple ring, Yagami," he said. "You're one of the 'in-crowd', I see. I have a few piercings myself, so does Cross—very fashionable with the younger generation these days. But with me, I prefer to be more discreet because of my job. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone" —he winked— "Does Misa Amane know?"

"Know what?" Light was confused.

"What…You mean…oh, never mind. Forget about it." Lakes handed over the towel. "Ah, sorry about this, but after you told us your waist size, Cameron only had one bathing suit that would fit your frame. You're more thin around the pelvis than Cross. It's wrapped inside the towel. Val bundled it. She was going to bring it to you, but Cameron asked me instead, giving her to another task. Although, after seeing this" —he indicted the nipple ring— "I think the suit will be perfect for you. Have fun."

Lakes then left, but he had broad smile on his smile when he did.

Light thought the encounter was very strange.

He looked at the nipple ring and wondered why Lakes placed an innuendo on him wearing it there, his right side. He was asked which nipple he wanted pierced for the GPS tracker and he choose at random, no importance to it.

He shrugged his shoulders, closed the door, and then went back to the bed, where he unfurled the towel. The swim suit dropped out and he gasped at what was given to him.

* * *

Light couldn't believe himself.

The moment he saw the swim suit, he was perturbed that Cameron Cross would give him such a thing to wear.

He had thought about not going to the Jacuzzi, but then he would have to offer an explanation why. Then he thought about wearing just his own underwear. But how would that look? It would make him out to be a larger fool and could even be an insult to Cross for his offer of use of one of his own bathing suits, clean as it was.

Then he got mad at Misa, because this was all her fault for accepting the invite to the yacht in the first place.

He was supposed to play the part of her boyfriend, but in reality, they were just cohorts on an investigative team out to catch a serial killer. In Japan, it was insulting to show disrespect. He would just have to swallow his pride and wear the bathing suit, despite how embarrassing it was.

As for the GPS tracker, if he took it off, L would know, and he would never be trusted again.

He found a housecoat hanging up in a closet. He hadn't yet unpacked any of his clothes, and would do so later. Right now, he had to make a good impression for Misa. Cameron Cross was an important person for her career and if he did or said anything Cross didn't like, it could cost her everything.

Making his way up a set of stairs to the main deck to a vestibule, he saw Val, the stewardess, who looked at him ever so slightly, but it was a look he caught.

Benjamin Lakes had introduced her to him on the yacht tour and she was very cordial. And very pretty.

She had medium auburn hair and tanned skin, like she had just come back from a day in the sun, and she wore a cute, small pair of eye glasses, that suited her sweet, innocent face. She wore a uniform that was a beautiful light blue dress that fit her ample frame.  
He blushed when he saw her, and there was just something about her that made his heart beat faster.

He turned away abashed when she turned to him, seeing him looking at her. She was engaged in her dusting duties with a feather duster.

"Hello, Mr. Yagami," she said sweetly. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

Light shook his head rapidly. "Um, no, but thank-you," he said politely.

He then turned and left the vestibule when he felt something begin to stir and ventured out to the main desk.

The yacht was moving softly across the water, it followed no formal direction as far as Light knew. The sun was shining and he suddenly began to feel its warmth or the warmth of the area. Maybe, as Benjamin Lakes explained, they had come across a warm spot within the Ocean.

Whatever the analytical, atmospheric technical method by how the area was found, he didn't bother thinking about it. He was on vacation and he wanted to enjoy it.

Cameron Cross and Misa were already lounging in the Jacuzzi, the jets bubbling the water.

Misa was wearing a stunning, bright, yellow two-piece swim suit, which accentuated her buxom frame, lifting up her already ample breasts, while Cross, exhibited a relaxed tone with his arms over the side of the Jacuzzi, shirtless, fully exposed, and muscular. His thick blonde hair was slicked back with water.

Light was taken aback. He had never seen Misa so exposed like this, and he had to admit, apart from her whinny, obsessiveness when it came to him, she was quite attractive. If only she was as smart as Kiyomi Takada, then maybe he could fall for her. Except for the fact that she was accused of being a mass murderer.

He mentally shook that thought out of his mind. He wanted to leave the Kira Case behind for the immediate moment and enjoy this vacation. There was nothing untold happening on the _CROSSBOUND_ and he felt relaxed.

But there was something about the stewardess that gave him pause, yet he couldn't pin point why.

"Yagami," Cross said, when Light reached the Jacuzzi. "Don't be shy, join us."

Light felt his face flush. "I'm not thrilled with what you picked out for me, Mr. Cross, it's too revealing," he said.

"Sorry, but it was the only thing I had in your pelvic size, from my younger years," Cross answered. "And again, call me Cameron. Let's see it."

Light mentally frowned. From his young years meant when he was smaller, a kid. Light knew he was thin, more so after his time incarcerated for fifty or so days behind bars in Ryuzaki's make-shift jail. But he wasn't a kid.

Light hesitated, his eyes momentarily cast aside, but then he swallowed, and pushed his abashment aside.

He sighed heavily, then disrobed, and revealed a pair of bright pink speedos, revealing much more than Light would have liked. And they were tight in the crotch. When he put them on, he had to adjust for a more comfortable fit, because, well, he was a little bigger down there than normal. He had measured once and he was well above average.

Misa'a eyes bulged and her mouth dropped open.

"Oh, my, god! Light, they are so cute on you!" she commented. She ogled him like a sexual pervert. And then Light observed, Misa's eyed grow wider when she saw it. It was too late to hide it. He knew exactly what she was looking at. "Oh, my, god!" she said again.

"Nice nipple ring, Yagami," Cameron remarked.

Light put his hand across his right nipple, embarrassed. "Well, yeah. It was a gift from a friend…" He gave Misa a look, and hoped she understood his 'friend' was L. Her eyes suddenly narrowed with a rudimentary understanding. "And I thought," he continued, "even though it was a little out of my comfort zone, I would indulge it."

Light lowered his hand, the secret was out. So, he just left it exposed.

Cameron shrugged. "Well, I think it suits you, Yagami. I agree, we all need to break out of our comfort zone every once in a while to explore what the world has to offer. I have a few piercings myself." He flicked his left ear lobe, then stood up and indicted his belly button with a small gold ring. Light observed that Cross was also wearing a speedo, dark blue. And one other thing, Cross wasn't as hefty lower down like Light was, which gave Light a one-upmanship. "Expressing oneself is important for internal happiness, I believe. If we could all express ourselves more openly, I think the world would be a better, happier place, and we'd all get along much more auspiciously."

Light nodded, smiled. "That's true," he said, and then stepped into the Jacuzzi, he sat down. He felt a lot more at ease now, despite how exposed he felt. But they were all adults. Cross sat back down.

Misa then leaned over to Light, and said, "I am so turned on right now, Light. You're more sexier than ever!"

And Light blushed.

_To be continued..._


	5. Secrets On Board

After their time spent in the Jacuzzi, Misa returned to Light's cabin. Light got properly dressed, while Misa held up the pink speedos admiringly. And Light noticed, she kept looking at him with new sex appeal.

"Oh, Light," she began. "You looked so sexy in these. Are you going to ask Cameron Cross if you can keep them? He said they're too small for him now. He has more muscle than you, but the way you wore then— _so yummy_! And that nipple ring. I never thought I could find you even more attractive than I already do!"

"It was Watari and Mogi's idea," Light explained, his shirt unbuttoned. "And L thought a more hip looking GPS tracker would better serve this venue. An ankle bracelet wouldn't work. But I had no idea we were going to take a dip in a Jacuzzi. Otherwise, it would have remained hidden from everyone. As for the speedos, _no…_ " —he took them from her— "I'm returning them to Cross. I feel embarrassed thinking back, they're not my kind of thing."

"You're sexy when you're angry, Light."

Light scowled mildly, then began to button his shirt.

Misa was still sporting her two-piece bathing suit, unreserved.

Light said, "Tell me your personal opinion of Cameron Cross, Misa? When you are on set, waiting for your next scene, does he chat you up? You told me he's a bit of a womanizer on our way here. I'm wondering if Cross has some other alternative reason for inviting you here? Why he invited me?"

"Because when I talk about you on set, he asks about you," she replied. "I showed him a picture of you once, and he made some innocent remark about your looks—that I had a cute boyfriend. He then asked me if I wanted to spend a few days on his yacht, as a thank-you for all my hard work on the movie. We had just finished up a scene, and I was given a few days off due to a conflict of shooting with my co-star, who was shooting his last scene in another movie, which was delayed. So, I agreed, and then, he insisted you join us. Tell you the truth, I think he may be jealous. He looks like a movie star himself, but it's you that I love, Light. No one else will capture my heart."

"I saw him eying you. Just be careful, Misa."

"Don't be so paranoid, Light. He's a perfect gentleman."

* * *

Cameron Cross stood in front of a tall, standing mirror, in his King's Cabin, and wiped his naked body down with a towel. He just had a shower. But he was not alone. Benjamin Lakes was also there, laying on his bed. When Lakes had completed a series of tasks after he left Cross, Cross beginning his job as host to Yagami and Amane, after Cross's dip in the Jacuzzi, he joined his friend, and they discussed a few things about their guests.

"You know, that nipple ring Yagami was wearing was a bit of a turn on," Lakes said jokingly. "But I don't think he even realizes the meaning behind where it's supposed to be placed…left is straight, and right is gay."

Cross turned, the towel covering his frontal region. "Light Yagami is naive, but he's nothing like what we've been told," Cross mused. "He seems _different_ , absent-minded—I'm not sure how to describe it."

"Nevertheless, _the Savant Society_ wants him under wraps," Lakes said. "Light Yagami, whatever mental state he's in, is destabilizing the very organizational nature of which we are a part of. Well, you—not me. It's your father who is on the Society's Council, I'm just a lowly cog in the system." Lakes snorted a laugh. "I don't have one of _these_ ," —he reached under a pillow and brought out a Death Note. "But I do appreciate you including me in your _fun_."

(** _The Savant Society was first introduced in my Novel: The Draycott Factor_ )

"Kira is a murdering psychopath, but Light Yagami is… _not,_ " Cross said confused, putting on a pair of trousers. "But I'll see if I can gauge more about his personality at Dinner this evening. The Society wants me to 'talk' with him and to bring him under control. And hopefully entice him with incentives to join us. That way he'll be under our thumb and not some lone wolf. The Council hates all his gratuitous killing, and they want it to stop. I was ordered to find a way to wrangle him in, so I invited him here when I saw an opportunity, under a ploy to reward Misa Amane for all her hard work on her most recent movie which I think is a load of crap. The plot is so cliche and the dialog is domestic at best. But Amane does bring in the crowds, so I financed it. I'll make my money back and more."

Lakes flipped through the Death Note. Cameron had written a few names down, some rivals to his father's company. He even used it to kill a few others, people he knew that could cause him personal harm.

"Yagami seems a lot more timid that the Society told us about," Lakes remarked. "Not the arrogant, over-zealous type. Do you think they have him wrong? Or, could something have happened to him that the Society is unaware?"

"That's a good question," Cross said, putting on and then buttoning his shirt. He then cuffed his wrists. "He made a phone call to the mainland after we left the Jacuzzi, before he went back to his cabin. He spoke to his father, and he spoke to him almost like he was reporting-in."

"Well, his father is the former Chief of the National Police Agenda in Japan, now with the Kira Task Force. Maybe that's just how they speak to each other? I wager you managed to get a trace on the call?"

Cross nodded. "Some high-rise commercial building in the Kanto Region," he said. "If Yagami's father is working for L, the Kira Task Force leader, then it only goes to stand, Light Yagami is associated with them." He put a closed fist to his lips in contemplation. "What if Kira needed to hide himself because L was getting to close? We know if you relinquish ownership of the Death Note, all memories are erased of its existence and Shinigami."

Lakes sat up, planted his feet on the floor. "Are you saying that Light Yagami relinquished his Death Note? Why?"

"I don't know, but it may be as simple as hiding in plan sight until L is convinced he is not Kira. All that playful, psychological conflict in Kanto between Kira and L, those videos played on Sakura TV, and Misa Amane entering the fray with her own Death Note, could have created an unstable situation that forced _Kira_ to disappear until the heat died down. Even Amane, the Second Kira, no longer has the power. They both seem oblivious to it."

"But we know," Lakes said. "And we know about them."

"Yes," Cross agreed, putting on his Rolex. "But even so, I plan on having a little fun with Yagami and Amane before this invite in through, if you know what I mean?"

Lakes smirked. "Oh yes, and everything is ready. I had to do some major clean-up after your use of the _room_ earlier. Suffice it to say, I dumped your last _playmate_ overboard. She has no ties, no family, so no one will miss her."

_To be continued..._


	6. Drunken Invite

The Dining Hall was an immaculate and spacious place on the third level of the _CROSSBOUND_.

It was surrounded by large glass portals on either side that gave its diners a beautiful overview of the ocean. Soft orchestra music piped into the room through wall speakers. To Light, it gave him a pleasant experience to enjoy his meal of chicken, rice and vegetables.

Cross said it was best to eat light while travelling on water. He, Misa, and Cross sat at an elongated glass table in the centre of the room. Light and Cameron on either end, Misa on one side.

There were two stairways aft and port where Val frequently ventured to serve them from the kitchen on the second level. Cross was again treating them like royalty.

Light gave Val little glances when she served him and she smiled at him. Probably to be polite, he thought. But he found himself a little smitten with her, which he couldn't explain. Misa had said that she had fallen in love with Light at first sight. He didn't believe in such a thing. But now, he found himself believing in it.

Light wondered where Benjamin Lakes was since he was Cross's friend and mate on board, but he didn't voice it.

When dinner was over, they settled on drinks. Cameron offered Light an alcoholic beverage, but he declined, taking water. But Misa did not, despite being under age—she didn't let it stop her—and after a while, it was obvious she couldn't hold her liquor, and she kept prattling on about everything under the sun and then fell asleep.

Light shook his head, embarrassed. "I'm sorry, Cameron, would you mind if I took Misa to her room to sleep it off? I should have stopped her from drinking, but Misa can be a little difficult at times."

"Yes, of course," Cross said cordially. "In fact, when you're done, we can talk some more in the lower lounge, if you don't wish to retire for the evening? You seem like a fascinating guy, Light. I want to get to know more about you. Misa has spoken so highly of you."

"Sure," Light said, standing up. "I'll met you there."

Cross stood up, as well, to be polite as the host.

Light went to Misa and picked her up in his arms, cupping her butt with his hands, resting her head on his shoulders—he hoped she didn't throw up on him—and carried her to her cabin, which was on the lowest level, only a corridor away from the lounge he would meet Cross.

After he put her to bed, he looked at her for a moment. He shook his head embarrassed.

But for a split moment, he had a strange vision of Val smiling at him from the same bed, beckoning him to join her under the covers, enticing him with seduction.

He tapped the side of his head to knock the image out of his mind. Had the stewardess made that big of an impression on his him?

He left the room, but then suddenly turned. The mysterious room down at the end of the same corridor caught his eye. Something about it chilled him and he didn't know why.

It reminded him of how he felt when he found himself in the meat locker before he accidentally walked in on Yoma Yuta, and seeing all those discarded, dead children, when he was ten years old. Yoma Yuta, the father of Jasper Yuta, was _The Child Butcher of Japan_. Luckily, he vaguely remembered it. It had come back to him in a dream.

He found himself walking slowly down a hall, then into the large lounge Benjamin Lakes had shown him earlier on the tour. Here he found Cameron Cross sitting in a half-moon, white couch, one leg crossed over the other knee, holding a crystal flute of white wine. He sipped it as Light came in.

Light noticed the large television in the room was on a news satellite station, but on mute.

"Well, Light, here we are, alone. While your lovely companion is asleep, drunk, in her bed, hopefully dreaming of something favourable." Cross raised the flute. "Care to have a drink now? The sun is setting, and the night is young. Like I said, I won't tell anyone. You're nineteen, old enough to drive. Who cares, right?"

"No, I told you, I'm underage, the age to drink alcohol in Japan is twenty, and I don't want to drink," Light said. "Alcohol dims the senses and I find I think more clearly when my mind is sharp."

"To each their own, I suppose," Cross said, gulping his drink down.

Light watched Cross place down the wine flute on a near by table, then looked at the television. On it, a media station was profiling the multiple killings of Kira. Sadistically enough, they were counting down the worse notorious criminals Kira had killed since his inception into the world. They had started at a hundred, they were now at fifteen.

"So, you have an interest in Kira, eh?"

Light looked at Cross. He didn't appear drunk, but he did have alcohol at dinner with Misa. Now, he had more. He tensed up, his 'interest' was more than that. It was a matter of life or death for him, to clear his name of _being_ Kira.

"Doesn't everyone these days?" Light said. "He's all over the news. Not a day goes by without Kira mentioned."

"If I recall on Sakura TV," Cross said, standing up, "there was mention of possibly _two_ Kira's, each with a similar gift." Cameron walked the room to Light. "You know what, Yagami, you're lucky to have Misa. She's not a bad looker, you really struck gold. But she is a little ditzy. How on earth did you two manage to hook up?"

"By mutual acquaintance," Light exaggerated.

Cross smirked. "So, have you do done the deed yet?"

"Pardon?"

Cross sputtered. "Oh, come on!" he said, his face a little flushed. "How could you resist? You saw her in that two-piece in the Jacuzzi, didn't you? I know she's older than you and just shy of her twentieth birthday. So, I didn't make a fuzz about her drinking at dinner. I know the age limit to drink is twenty in Japan, but we're not in Japan. We're on the water and land rules have little buoyancy here." He smiled drunkenly, because he made a water joke.

Light nodded. "To tell you a little story when I was younger, I did try some of my father's beer. My friend Demetre dared me. I threw up afterwards and had to fess up to my father. He punished me."

"It was your friend who pressured you. Ah, peer pressure. Why did you take the fall for your friend? You could've just ratted him out and he would've been the one punished?"

"No, we both would have. I drank, so it was my fault. I let Demmy pressure me, but no one else was to blame. If I make a mistake, I own up to it. It's just the person I am."

"Ah, much like Kira: _If you do the crime, you do the time,_ like that. Like _my_ American justice system," Cross said. "Or, it used to be. Now with Kira, criminals go underground, hide in the shadows, and those in prisons live on borrowed time, even though they're not on Death Row. Eventually Kira will get to them, it's only a matter of time."

"I suppose," Light responded. "But Kira is a criminal and he needs to be punished for his crimes."

Cross raised an eye brow. "Really? Boy, you really confuse me, Yagami. You're much different than I imagined you to be. It's like you hit your head, went amnesic or something, or maybe…"

Cross seemed to muse to himself for a second and Light felt the silence between then get a little uncomfortable as Cross looked at him, his head moving, scanning him, a stupor grin on his face.

"Oh, never mind, I think I've figured it out," Cross said, now sounding more drunk. "Sorry about the pink speedos, they were a little bit of a joke. I wanted to see if you'd actually wear them. It would prove to me you weren't a wimp and you surprised me. Not only did you don them, sportingly, but you showed us a little bit extra about yourself, that nipple ring. Do you enjoy a little bit of fetish, Light? Bored of your comfort zone?"

"Can we please drop the subject? This atmosphere is making me feel uncomfortable," Light said, backing off. Cross gazed at him with a weird look in his eyes. "Should I call someone?" Light then said. "You look pretty drunk."

"The only thing _pretty_ here is _you_ ," Cross grinned.

Light backed off further, shaking his head. "Pardon?"

"Stop pretending, Yagami. I'm rich, and the kind of person who enjoys the best things life. I also take pleasure in enjoying others. The moment I saw that nipple ring, it was like an invitation. That you speaking in code."

Light shook his head, realizing what Cross was inferring. "An invitation? An invitation for _what?_ " Then he realized. "I, ah…no, you don't understand, it's nothing like that. You have the wrong idea about me. Misa and I are…"

"I can read you like a book, you're lying. I was _trying_ to humiliate you in front of Misa, because I wanted to see how you would react. She may say you're her boyfriend, but I think she's just pretending, and you really have no interest in her at all. You're here for her, yes, but not of your own violation. I can do things for Misa, I can advance her career, or destroy it with a single phone call. So, her whole career hinges on you, Yagami."

"Please don't say that and I'm not interested. I've already had a recent encounter with someone who wanted me in a similar carnal manner, but he didn't take well to rejection well. I was told you liked women, but I never realized…"

"C'mon, Yagami" —he flicked his cross-earring in his left earlobe— "Haven't you ever thought about crossing the line? We all express ourselves differently and we all need to break out of your comfort zone every once in a while, you said it yourself. I see an opportunity with you I haven't had with others, you have a femboy quality. That nipple ring was a real turn on. But let me be direct, Light Yagami. Do what I want and Misa's career skyrockets, but reject my offer, and she's dropped, blacklisted, finished. The choice is yours and yours alone."

"So, if I don't do what you want, you'll destroy Misa'a entire life? You're horrible, Cameron Cross! I'll expose you for what you really are, an abuser. How many other people have you threatened like this? Or offered untold riches to, then discarded them because you had your way with them?"

"So, you're going to tell on me?" Cross laughed indefatigably. "I didn't know you were a comedian. No one will believe you. I've been through a few scandals, but they all ended up being squashed. My father is extremely rich. Money talks, and silence is golden. With the people we know, I can even see you disappear."

Light gasped, knowing what they meant.

Cross came at him, but Light pushed him away, and then stepped towards the exit-way.

"My father is a police officer, and you're breaking the law!" Light said. "You can go to jail for attempted sexual assault and for the threat you just issued."

"Your word against mine. But fine, go! Get out of here! You're nothing like I imagined anyway."

Light didn't know how to take that, but he took the opportunity to vacant the lounge, and left Cross quickly.

_To be continued..._


End file.
